The Prey
(hunt more hares) Pebbles, the horse|suggested_items = Bow Arrows Hunting Gear|title1 = The Prey|image1 = Henry and Hans hunt boar.png|enemies = Cumans x2}}'The Prey '''is the seventh main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After being caught brawling in the tavern in ''Keeping the Peace'', where Henry must accompany Lord Capon on a hunt. Synopsis In the course of my training I had the honour of making the acquaintance of Sir Hans Capon, and we didn't to a very good start; we ended up brawling in the tavern. Sir Hanush is punishing both of us by sending us hunting together. It was clear that neither one of us was looking forward to the expedition. Objectives *Meet Lord Capon at dawn in the courtyard of the Upper Castle **Follow Hans Capon ***Bring Capon wine and bacon from his saddlebag ****(Optional) Get bacon (0/1) ****(Optional) Get wine (0/1) *****Wait until dawn *Compete with Sir Hans at hunting hares **Go back to the camp ***Wait for Sir Hans ****Talk to Sir Hans *****Follow Hans Capon ******Run down the boar *******Find Hans Capon ********Rescue Hans Capon *********Follow Hans Capon **********Talk to Sir Hans *******Check on Hans Capon ********Talk to Sir Hans Walkthrough After being dressed down by Hanush at the tavern, you are ordered to accompany Sir Hans on his hunt. He will be waiting in the courtyard of the upper castle from the 5th hour. If you haven't arrived between the 10th and 11th hour, Sir Hans will decide to go to the tavern or the bathhouse instead, and you'll need to wait until the next morning. Prepare yourself for the journey - as you'll be hunting, you're advised to wear light clothing (to decrease your noise level) and bring a bow and arrow, as well as some dried food. Consider buying yourself a horse, although it isn't strictly necessary, and don't waste your time trying to save up for a pricey steed in order to impress Sir Hans - he doesn't care. As always, carry a main weapon with you - you never know what you'll come across in the woods. Go and speak to Sir Hans in order to set off. Don't go riding off without him, or fall behind. On the way, Hans will admit that he was out-of-order in the alehouse, but warns Henry that ordering a Lord out of his own Tavern is hardly proper. As it turns out, he has a habit of hazing new recruits to the city watch, and was aggravated by Henry's attitude in [[Awakening|''Awakening.]] As the lord points out, he is punished for merely putting a toe out of line, whereas Henry seems to be rewarded for defying orders. He then asks about Skalitz - apparently, no one has given him any interesting details. Henry is hesitant to talk about it, as it still causes him grief to think about. Lord Hans gleefully decides that he will get Henry drunk when they arrive at their location, and get him to tell him the whole story. The two of you will travel to the Talmberg Woods, and arrive at your campsite. Here, you'll find a chest with a seax, a bow, some arrows, and some dried food (just in case you forgot something). Help yourself to whatever you need, as Hans commands you to go and get some bacon and wine from his saddlebags. Return them to Sir Hans, and talk for a bit about why Sir Hanush is still in charge of Han's estate. After that, Henry asks what they are there to hunt, and Hans immediately says "Cumans", much to Henry's horror. Luckily, he's only pulling your leg, and is hoping for hares and a boar. He grills Henry about the attack on Skalitz, before the two turn in for the night. Sleep or wait until the 6th hour, when Hans will rouse you to go hunting with him. To make things interesting, he challenges you to a competition - whoever gets the most hares wins. Although you're probably not a very good shot yet, there are alot of hares in the area (especially if you take the path north til just before the fork), and you only need to shoot three (two? one?) to win. He'll give you 100 , and you get to keep any hare meat you collect (be sure to cook it so it doesn't spoil too fast). Now it's time for something more exciting - boar hunting. Follow Sir Hans as he tracks a boar and prepares to shoot it with an arrow. Henry points out that boar is hunted with spears, but Hans merely scoffs and shoots the beast, scoring a direct hit and falling immediately to the ground. As he gloats over his superior hunting skills to Henry, the boar suddenly gets up and flees. If you don't have a horse, Hans will leave you behind in order to get the boar, and you'll have to find him. If you follow the half-hidden path going north-west, it will take you straight to where Hans is ... captured and tied up in a Cuman camp. If you can sneak over to Hans and untie him, you can attempt to creep away, but more likely you'll be spotted. Hans is too injured to run, so you'll need to take out the Cumans if they come after you. If you have a horse, you'll be able to keep up with Hans, who rides straight into the Cuman camp. They shoot his horse, causing him to fall and hit his head, and kill his two dogs. Henry will need to dispatch the two foreigners and rescue Sir Hans, helping him limp back to Rattay. You may want to pick the locks on the two chests before you assist Hans - one is empty, but the other has a small sum of groschen and some valuable liturgical items. Once Sir Hans is safely delivered back home, Henry will be summoned before Sir Hanush and Sir Radzig, who are appalled at the audacity of the Cumans, setting up camp so close to a castle. Sir Hanush wants to conduct more raids, but Radzig wisely points out they don't have the manpower. Henry enters and Hanush thanks him for saving his nephew. In honour of his loyalty and dedication, Sir Radzig officially promotes Henry to his personal service. As Henry stammers his thanks, Captain Bernard hurries into the room with dire news - the stud farm at Neuhof has been raided by bandits. Many, including Hanush's loyal vassal Smil, are dead or wounded. So far all they know is that the bandits killed indiscriminately, and were led by an enormous man in black armour. Henry instantly recognizes the bandit's description as Runt while Hanush orders Captain Bernard is to ride for Neuhof immediately. Radzig grants Henry permission to accompany them, and Sir Hanush gives Henry his very own horse, Pebbles. Notes *''If you wander too far during your search for Hans, you will receive a game-over screen for abandoning your lord. ru:Добыча Category:Main Quests